Roads to Destruction
by Ruby-Krystal
Summary: And evil dragon named Midnight has started a reign of darkness! Can Spyro and his friends, Hunter, Bianca, Sparx, Ash and Elora save the day? Find out in Roads to Destuction!


Roads of Destruction

(Author's note: I own most of the characters, everything else and the Sorceress belongs to either Insomniac Games or Vivendi Universal. Oh, and Midnight has just taken rule and he's about...20 in this, while Onyx is 10 and Rogue is 8. Yang and Yinoro are both 16. Sa-weet sixteen! Oh, and Midnight's insane. And I'm sorry for references to irrelevant things.)

Chapter one:

The Birth of Darkness

Two piercing red eyes gazed out of a small window in a great tower in the Heart of the Midnight Mountains. they belonged to the king of that world, Midnight. He was bored, and had nothing better to do.

Midnight was a tall, four-legged black dragon with purple spikes and under-belly. Large, maroon rams-horns fitted behind his small ears and one on the tip of his snout. One green spike on his left cheek, the other that was one his right cheek had been lost during battle. Indigo claws and wing membrane and tiny little hands on the tips of his wings with dark blue claws, too. Brown spikes along the edge of his wings and skin torn off his arms and legs revealing white-yellow bone and a large red pincer with orange spikes on the inside on the tip of his tail.

He heard a rustling in the bushes and grass below his home. He stuck his black head out of the window, eyes scanning the horizon. His tower overlooked most of the area, so nothing could escape him. Nothing. He already had a dungeon full of prisoners, it wouldn't hurt to have some more!

He saw nothing. But he knew what must be done. He grabbed his wooden staff tipped with four small Dark Gems and ran through the door and down the staircase. As he reached the front door, one of his rhynoc servants were there. He thought nothing of it. He wrenched the door open and sprinted outdoors. All was unearthly quiet, even for the Forgotten Realms!

He stomped through the area, tearing down any tree or any smashing any plant that was in this brute's way. He looked in all the secret areas, behind every portal, until he came to the Haunted Tomb chamber. He poked his head round the side and saw a small, medium-green hatchling with orange spikes and stomach, a red stripe down its back, dark green claws and wing membranes, red-tipped ears and brown horns walking with a brown dragon with black spikes and underbelly, green membranes, mahogany horns and yellow eyes.

Using the shadows, Midnight sneaked into the room, and flew, silently up to the top of Haunted Tomb's portal. The two hatchlings were chatting loudly, like they wanted to be discovered. They stopped in front of the portal, the brown one said, "Don't you hate it when you feel like you're being watched?" The green one nodded, looking around furiously. Midnight leaned to the side slightly, to get a better look, his hind paw slipped, and the landed in the pool next to it with a loud SPLASH!

The two hatchlings stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked, until Midnight cleared his throat. "I am Midnight, the ruler of these parts. And you are...?"

"I'm Rogue." The brown hatchling said quickly.

"I'm Onyx." Said the green one, looking terrified.

"Nice to meet you both. What are you doing here?" Midnight asked them.

"We live here. And we're brother and sister." The hatchlings said in unison. "But, how can we trust you in any way?" Rogue asked suddenly.

Midnight speared a fish in the small pool of water with a claw and handed it to the brown dragon. "Trust me. I'll give you what ever your heart desires!" The brown dragon smiled and slowly took the fish from Midnights claw and ate it savagely.

"What about me?" The green one asked, feeling left out.

"Oh. Here." He handed her a small onyx-coloured gem that was lying around in the pool. She smiled gleefully, caressing it in her paw.

"Wow," She muttered. "No one's ever given me treasure before." She smiled again and sat down, staring at it with blue eyes. Her pupils suddenly turned to slits, her face looked savage. Her claws darkened, and looked worn. Three spikes stuck out of the side of her tail, and as she saw and felt that happening, she looked back at the onyx gem in her paw. It was shining purple, and it had lilac streaks in it. "Oh, my God." She muttered. "You monster! This is a Dark Gem!" She bellowed at Midnight.

Midnight looked very taken aback. "Oh, no. Is it really?" Then an evil grin appeared on his face, showing his yellow fangs. "How silly of me." His grin broadened. Then he snapped he head toward the brown hatchling.

Rogue's pupils had turned to slits, too, and his face was savage. Parts of his membranes here rotting away, his claws became longer and his eyes here fully yellow. Black stripes appeared down his spine, next to his spikes. His eyes widened in shock and all he managed to say was, "You…Poisoned…The...FISH!"

"So I did." Midnight replied coolly. "What do you expect from a Dark Dragon Lord? My claws create goodness? No. They poison things. And you should get used to it, as you are now working for me." Onyx opened her mouth to say something, but the black beast silenced her. "No backchat. You start tomorrow." With that, he picked up his staff and flew up to his tower.

He landed at the front door, and as he reached out his paw to open it, his Rhynocess servant, Yang, opened the door and ran towards him. Yang was a red Rhynoc with ginger hair and tuft on her tail. He also had green eyes, pure white claws and wore a tan patchwork dress. She pointed down to the dungeon and said, "She escaped, sir. The Sorceress escaped."

"WHAT!" Bellowed Midnight.

"The Sorceress escaped!" Yang repeated.

"I know. But how did she escape? I always put up extra security before I leave the castle."

"But you didn't this time. You left before I had the chance to remind you. Yinoro has been running back and forth to make sure that every thing's okay." Yang replied. "Speak of the Devil..." Yinoro had appeared at her side, panting.

Yinoro was a pine-green Riptoc with a dark yellow horn with blue stomach and ears. His eyes were violet and his claws were turquoise.

"She...Escaped...Your Highness." The Riptoc panted, clasping Yang's shoulder for support.

"Oh, great." Midnight said sarcastically, slapping his forehead. "How did she escape?"

"I don't know, sir." Yinoro said, bluntly. "No-one knows. But it was probably through the back gate."

"I knew it was a bad idea to put that there." The onyx dragon muttered and looked as though he was going to kill himself. Which would be hard, as he was undead.

After a long few minutes of Midnight snarling, growling and cursing in the old dragon language, Yang asked, "So, who'd your day go?"

"Hm? Oh, I found two hatchlings that now work for me." He rubbed his claws against his chest. "A green dragoness called Onyx and a brown dragon named Rogue. Weird names for dragons..." He paused and looked back at the Haunted Tomb portal. He could've sworn he heard crying... "Anyway, I poisoned the dragoness with a Dark Gem and the dragon with a fish. How, you ask? I speared it with my own claw, enough to make anyone throw up. Or at least turn evil." He shrugged his black shoulders. "It's late...Bye." He said and sprinted up the tower to his throne, to ponder his thoughts.

He sat down on his golden throne with red velvet cushions on it and looked out of the window. i They would make great warriors... /i His inner demon told him. i But you have enough prisoners... /i His inner dragon told him. He shook his head furiously to get rid of his thoughts. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed then buried his head in his forepaws.

Meanwhile, by the Haunted Tomb portal, the green hatchling sat there, frozen on the spot, weeping. The brown dragon was still there, still staring at the fish bone that lay in front of him.

"We have to work for that awful beast!" Onyx wailed.

"I can't believe it..." Rogue muttered. He suddenly jerked his head up, and roared. It made Onyx jump, and she fell onto her side.

"What was THAT?" Onyx said to her brother.

"Something's happening to me—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's from Jak II." Onyx stated. Rogue stared at her. "That Midnight gut is a monster...He wanted to poison us just so we can work for him, damn it!" They both sighed, and looked solemnly at the tower, just thinking of the horrors that they will encounter the next day.

Brother and sister flung their arms around each other's shoulders and wept un till they felt sick. Then, they had no choice but to sleep, and get everything over and done with. Rogue was the first to fall asleep, but Onyx had trouble dozing off. Mainly, it was Rogue's snores, but she just stared at the castle, imaging the poor souls that lived within its dungeon...

Then she saw something big and blue run past her. It had a long tail, it carried a wand...She let out a gasp of horror, and the next thing she remembered was waking up on the marble floor next to a portal.


End file.
